residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Molly Sloane
Molly Sloane is the chosen name and alias of Imra Wesker, one of the many subjects of the Wesker children experiment. For many years Umbrella believed she had died in a house fire shrotly after stage two of the experiment. The truth was far diffrent. Kiddnapping Originally from Collarado, Molly spent the first five years of her life has a normal child before her parents were aproched by a representitive from the Umbrella Corperation offering a chance at a scholship program for her education. It seamed like a brilliant offer, but her parents felt something was out of place and refused the offer. It was a mistake that would cost them dearly. A week later their daughter was kidnapped on her way home from school with her mother when the family car was run off the road. Armed men ordered the pair out of the car and shot Mrs Sloane when she refused to hand over the child. The insident was witnessed by Molly who repressed the memory for 20 years until she learnt the truth later in life. The Children After her kidnapping Molly was sent to an undisclossed Umbrella facility where she would spend the next five years of her life being moulded in to a being fitting Oswal E Spencer's vision. The Coperation stripped the children of much of their humanuty and their original identities; the child Molly originaly was died in the facility and she was given the name Imra Wesker or Number 5 has she was considered the fith sucsesfull model to be created. She was then placed in to an Umbrella sponcered family who would monitor her development and make sure she would stay in the experiment paramitors. Her memory had been condidtioned to not remember the conditioning and to believe her fabricated past and family were real. Memory and escape By the age of 17 Molly had become a giffted student espesially in the field of biolegy and anatomy and was also quite gifted in computing. There was hope in the Coperation hierachy she would turn out as sucsefull as her fellow subject Albert Wesker. On the eve or her 18th birthday stage two of Project Wesker was started and Molly along with every other child was injected with the Projenitor virus. She was exposed durring a medical checkup on her parents's insistance. After she was injected Molly suffred a violent reaction to the virus which left her bed ridden for two months with delirium and fever. Molly proved however to be one of the lucky ones and survived exposure though not without side effects both predicted and unpredicted. Like the other children she developed a sensitivity to light; forcing her to wear tinted glasses most of the time and her ageing prosses was slowed considrebly. The only unforseen side effect caused by Projenitor was an enhancement of her memory. Not only did she develope a perfect memory allowing her to learn and memorise information at a faster rate than others but is also allowed her to remember what the Coperation had done to her. Not truly understaning but horrified that the life she thought she knew was a lie Molly knew she had to escape. Waiting untill her fake parents were out on errands she took what she needed from the house before setting the building on fire. Though she tried to take precautions she was unsure if the company believed she was truly dead and spent the next six years living under the radar. A Bad Wedding By a strange twist of fate Imra's path crossed with another of the Wesker Children 4 years after she had faked her death. The seventh child, Laura Wesker. Initially intending to stay in town for a the night Molly was drawn in to a conspiracy involving her fellow test subject. Laura had allready attempted to marry sevral times only for her husbands to be to leave or die under mysterious circumstances. She arrived in to town with her most recent fiance to marry in secret has she feared for both their lives. Molly eventualy discovered that her "sister" did have cause for concern. The coperation had been bribing or eliminating any potential husband since they feared a possible outbreak through a union between a projenitor infected human and a normal person. Umbrella instead planned for Laura to be "mated" with one of the surving male children. On another troubling level Molly discovered that Laura also posessed her own unique mutaion from Projenitor that was slowly driving her insane due to the current enviorement. She had developed a sixth sense for any danger to her self. Due to Umbrella's recent actions this sense was operating in overdrive leading to paranoid and psycotic behaviour. Her paranoia was also being affected has she could tell that "Molly" was beeing less than honest with her.﻿ Demons of the past After years in hideing Imra Wesker resurfaced as Molly Sloane a freelance jounalist and investigator. She was eventualy aproached by the Jameston family who wanted her to investigate the disapearance of their two sons Issac and Joshua. The two men has been hired as lab techs to work for the Ashford twins at the Rockford facility and had been out of touch with their parents for several months. All regular channels had failed to disern the truth due to Umbrella paying off the police and now Sloane was their only hope. Initially unwilling to help due to her past with Umbrella, she was eventually pursuaded when she saw the sadness of the broken family and remebering how Umbrella destroyed her own family she agreed to take the case. Stealing a boat from the harbour she sailed to the Island ariving just minuets after the attack that released the T virus in to the area. After escaping a pack of Eliminators and avoiding a heavly infected crocadile she entered the staff barracks. Within the barracks she learnt the brothers had been transfered to project Hermes on the north side of the facility. Traveling to the north side she had a brief encounter with Alfred Ahford who she manage to escape from when he threatned her with a shot gun. Alfred however was able to get a blood sample from Molly has he had managed to scrape her arm with a knife durring their confrontation. Molly meanwhile discovered the fate of the twins and the truth behind project Hermes. Heremes was a prototype high speed Tyrant that had needed fresh DNA samples to correct a flaw in its core matrix. Wandering the labs she found the frozen tyrant and the butchered bodies of its "donners" . The Twins had ha their organs removed and intergrated in to the creature for the simple reason they were there an ideal choice to repair the B.O.W's difficiant organs through transplantation. Angered that Umbrella had wrecked another family she set the lab to explode destroying the monster and the lab in the prosess. Returning to the harbour she found her boat had been destroyed and was knocked unconsious by an unseen assailent. Reunions in Ice Awakening later she discovered she was now a prisoner of the insane Ashford in the Antartic facility. Alfred informed her with glee that he had anyalysed her blood and was suprised "Another of Spencer's pets survived". Hideing her suprise at being discovered she the tried to learn what the madman was talking about. While not getting a straight answer she was able to assertaine there was "another" like her self somewhere in the facility though weather they were alive or not was up for debate. He then tolled her he had not injected her with anything because she was going to be a "present" for Alexia when she awoke. Left alone Molly was soon discovered by Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside who were exploring the base looking for an escape route from the frozen death trap. Unsure of the stranger Molly was eventualy able to convince then she was a prisoner just like they had been but had been transfered from Rockford the previous day. She proved her self when she shot a Hunter that was sneaking up on the pair by "borrowing" Claire's gun. Personality "I envy you Claire... your abbity to connect with others is something I can never posses"-- Molly in response to Claire describing Billy and how she wants to find him. As a result of Umbrella's conditioning of her mind at a young age Molly is incapable of expressing much emotion except in the most extreame of circumstances. She akowledges her lack of emotion and finds it difficult at times to be around others in a emotional situation. Despite this she has smiled and laughed several times and dose posses a sense of hummor though it can be morbid at times. Prior to going to Rockford island she would always keep her head down prefering to survive; however when confronted with another broken family she feels compelled to head to the Umbrella facility to make sure what was done to her family never happened to another. She devolpes a rivalery of sorts with Alfred Ashford who she quickly recognises has insane and is unbothered by his discovery of her identity. Like her "brother" Alberet Wesker she can manipulate and play on people's weaknesses. She plays on Alfred's insurcuities at Rockford and Antartica in to anger him and escape him or just for some amusement. She has only ever shown true fear the first time she saw her "brother" when he fought with Alexia; terrified at what she may have become and may still have the potential to become if pushed the wrong way. Also as a result of the programming all Wesker Children are incabable of killing each other. Despite this Molly if quite certain Wesker may have found a way around that part of the conditioning so has to be on guard around him. Abbilities As a resault of Projenitor exposure Sloane devoloped a unique mutation in her cerebrum; resulting in an enhancement of her memory and reasoning abbilities. This allowes her to learn faster and retain and recall information at a rate faster than a normal human. However due to the trauma of her capture and programming much of her early memories are repressed but ocassionaly violently come to the surface when she is exposed to the propper triggers. While she tends to avoid phicsical combat she is still quite capable of defending her self and fights useing Nothern style Snake kung fu and preffers the sawed off shotgun and automatic pistol in a gunfight. Molly is also a fairly giffted hacker an uses these skills to help with investigations or blackmail people who threaten her. Relationships ﻿Albert Wesker Though they are not related by blood Molly has reffered to Wesker has her brother several times despite the evil he has done. Even though he is evil Molly feels that it's "better to have a demon for a brother than none". She dose not however condone his actions and has willingly saboutaged several operations connected to him causing Wesker to refer to her has the "gnarled branch" of the family tree. Chris Redfield Chris finds it difficult to trust her at first; feeling there is more to the rockford island prisoner than she is letting on. This is espessialy true in the fight with Alexia when he catches the same mad glint in her eye has his former comander. He tolled after the fight there was a second where he thought he may have to shoot her because he saw something dark in her that almost killed him in the past. Molly is guarded around him and only reveals later that she has a connection with his enemy. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Character